


A Picture of Us

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snapshots of Suho and Baekhyun's life together.





	1. You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

They're sitting side by side on the bed, close because their's isn't the biggest mattress but not minding the proximity because this is life for them and they love it.

Suho's glasses are perched on Baekhyun's nose as he looks over the script he's been writing for the last few months and is finally supposed to submit tomorrow, and Suho stops playing the game on his phone long enough to comment "Lookin' good there, baby."

Baekhyun accepts the compliment with grace and years of practice keeps him from blushing the way he used to whenever Suho even said his name. He pushes the glasses back into place with a smugly confident smile that Suho doesn't see because he's back to being immersed in Tetris or CandyCrush or whatever the newest game is that's out right now, so Baekhyun huffs and returns his attention to the script without a word.

They stay like this for a while, Baekhyun leaning against Suho with his cheek pressed to Suho's shoulder so Suho can feel the vibrations whenever Baekhyun mouths the words. Suho moves on from his game because he runs out of lives and the fuss he makes under his breath about losing is so adorable to Baekhyun that it's distracting. Baekhyun tries to ignore his boyfriend as Suho stops finding things to do on his phone and starts feeling starved for attention, but that's a hard thing to do when Suho's pouting lips are so clearly available for Baekhyun to kiss them.

Temptation is too much after a while so Baekhyun tilts his head to peck the corner of Suho's mouth before returning to his script so quickly that Suho thinks he imagines it. His gaze follows the edges of Baekhyun's profile down to Baekhyun's lips, thinking that even if there was no kiss at all it wouldn't hurt to try another. But a phrase on Baekhyun's paper sort of catches Suho's eyes first and that gets addressed before anything else because Suho's curiousity is suddenly killing him.

"I invented macaroni and cheese?" He reads this statement like a question off the paper in Baekhyun's hands and Baekhyun is surprised by Suho's sudden interest in his work. Flattered even.

"How did you read that?" Baekhyun asks out of pure instinct as he recalls the stolen glasses on his nose and readjusts them almost subconsciously.

"With great difficulty," Suho dead pans, pouring on the dramatics with his words despite his dry tone. He adds petulantly, "And an unhealthy squint," and that makes Bakehyun release the script from his grip because he's doubling over in laughter at his boyfriend's absurdity.

"Such a child." Baekhyun's tossing the papers aside and removing Suho's glasses even as he teases this, so Suho doesn't take his boyfriend seriously. "But I love you for it," Baekhyun clarifies sweetly now that he's much more ready for bed than he was while working. He presses a kiss to Suho's shoulder and another at the pressure point just below Suho's ear.

Suho moans and Baekhyun doesn't wait to hear "I love you too" because he's already pushed Suho onto his back by the time the older man gets around to saying anything. But then no one feels the need to speak at all anymore because Baekhyun and Suho's bodies are doing the talking for them. The bed is kind of small so they are always a little careful to keep themselves from rolling off onto the floor, but that's not too much of an inhibitor for either of them on nights like these because this is life for them and they love it.


	2. Colors and Promises

Baekhyun comes home from another long meeting with the theater company that's producing his script to find Suho crying over a large pot of kimchi soup. The elder is making way more food than either of them can eat alone and Baekhyun is sure their single neighbor, Do Kyungsoo, will be happy for the next dish in a string of Suho's leftovers. Kyungsoo is a chef and cooks quite well on his own so he doesn't need their extras, but he's told Baekhyun more than once that being active in a kitchen helps the soul. Recently Suho's been an emotional wreck so Baekhyun figures his boyfriend can use all the soul support he can get.

"When I come home and you're in tears like this I assume you're pregnant or something," Baekhyun teased Suho as he comes up behind his lover and hugs him from the back, pressing gentle kisses into Suho's nape while speaking.

"I'm a man." Suho's indignant but he isn't sniffling anymore so Baekhyun just smiles. "I can't be pregnant."

"True," Baekhyun concedes easily before he pulls away and kisses Suho's forehead softly. "But you are going to be a dad soon and I know that's what's bothering you, isn't it, love?"

Suho's eyes flutter shut as Baekhyun's loving gestures continue in the form of a rhythmic rub at Suho's back and a shower of kisses across his frowning brow. "Adoption is a big deal, babe," Suho reminds Baekhyun, eyes still shut. He sighs and stirs his soup blindly. "I've wanted kids forever and now it's finally happening and I'm just so happy but also nervous too because we're going to have a kid, Baek, and what if I'm not ready and what if I ruin him and what if I'm not a good dad and what if—"

Baekhyun stops Suho there with a whispered shush and a lingering press of his lips to Suho's quivering ones.

"Stop," he commands against Suho's mouth. Baekhyun stops Suho's hands which have frantically begun stirring the soup and he repeats himself after a silent moment. "Stop."

"I can't help it," Suho admits sheepishly and Baekhyun just nods because his lack of tears doesn't mean he is without the same worries as his lover.

"Me neither," he tells Suho as he kisses the elder again. "But being stressed isn't good for you, isn't good for us, and it's good for our baby, okay?"

Suho nods once and Baekhyun adds something else before leaving the conversation alone and moving to set the table. "You'll be a great dad. Love makes up for a lot of mistakes, Su, remember that."

The rice cooker beeps and the soup is done, so they eat their meal in loving silence, content because they understand one another so well that words are unnecessary in these sorts of moments. There are indeed lots of leftovers but neither is bothered because soon there will be three of them to eat it all, together.


End file.
